kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirëserdhe (Welcome)! Kjo është faqja ime e diskutimeve ku përdoruesit e tjerë mund të më lenë porosi. Truse këtu dhe mos harroni firmosini me ~~~~. ---- ARKIVA ---- Kerkoj qe Puntori te bllokohet *Ti je administrues, kerkoj qe perosruesi Puntori te bllokohet per afat te caktuar per arsye: Shih historikun ::nuk shoh asnjë arsye për blokimin e tij. Linku që ke dhën nuk dëshmon kurgjë. Radhën tjetër nëshkruhe diskutimin që të dihet se nga kush vjen kërkesa. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 10:14 (UTC) ** Kjo puna e bllokimit ka qen kerkes e imja te bllokohet KarL (Shqiptari) dmth i njejti perdorues Referimi eshte ketu. P.S. Flm per korigjimin drejtshkrimore ( Sis.. diellor). (Puntori 25 Gusht 2006 10:49 (UTC)) :tash ma perzive krejt. referenca prap nuk tregon gjë, nejse. Ska lidhje, kjo pun me duket mua e mbarume. meremi vesh tash e tutje më mirë. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 11:00 (UTC) Flm Flm per te faqja e identit se e kam vnedu edhe nuk e kam verejt. (Puntori 25 Gusht 2006 12:52 (UTC)) :ska për se. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 13:57 (UTC) Reklam Negative User Puntori is more correctly Albanian no from Albania, bat from Makedonia. He speaks completely badly Albanian, exactly the same as also the two current other administrators Ko.S.ystem.OV@ and ‎Bet 0 from Albanian Wikipedia. Burimi i ketij teksti: WIKIMEDIA (Puntori 20 Korrik 2006 08:10 (UTC)) :Kjo tregon se dikush mërzitet për ne dhe për Wikipedian, kjo është shenjë shumë e mirë. Flm për lajmërimin. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 10:17 (UTC) :: Une mundem me thene ketu vec: Er soll mal selbstkritik üben. Albinfo eshte nje perdorues i WP SQ, me emer tjeter. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 26 Gusht 2006 21:51 (UTC) :Perdoruesi eshte KarL sepse kete kritik e ka bere ne kohen kur ka par mosmarrveshje me mua. (Puntori 27 Gusht 2006 12:20 (UTC)) ::Ky puntori asht bo si ato grat e kqija qe meren me thashetheme. Po don me i ngatru njerzit mes tyne. Ai as nuk ka fakte per ato qe prallis neper diskutime. Duhet qe me pas kujdes edhe nje here po e paralajmeroj qe mos ta kruj shum me shqiptaret. Shqiptari Njësitë administrative - Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë Mos je tu punu per momentin tek: Njësitë administrative - Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë ? nese po mos te punojm te dy te njejten pune (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 09:05 (UTC)) :momentalisht jam duke pushu. tung --bet_0 28 Gusht 2006 09:25 (UTC) Ringjallje e gjendjes se me parshme PS: Shpifjet e ktij Puntorit duhen shujt gjithmon! Une nuk jam administrues por administruesit duhet qe te ken nje diskutim me ty dhe pastaj nese vazhdon me manipulime te te pasoj bllokimi TY ose Mua. Mua aspak sme pengon bllokimi nese kan arsye lirshem mund te e bejne. Disi po cuditem pse une po jam i grua e keqe si thua ti me ty dhe me asnje tjeter ne kete komunitet? E perse ti po ke problem me tegjith? Mos provoko sepse provokimet i urrej. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 10:12 (UTC)) E vertetove prap se je si grat e kqia hahahaha. Jo jo e thash gabim. Ti qenke me keq se ato. Kujt po i behet vone se cil urren ti more sahanlepires. Shqiptari ---- No comnent. --bet_0 28 Gusht 2006 13:27 (UTC) ----- ' Shenimi im ishte ky:' # Une kam te drejt te komentimit por jo edhe te sharjes. # Ti perdorues Shqiptari edhe heren e fundit ehde tash fillove me sharje # Shiko kete ketu] qe e ke fshir ate qe kam shkruar une. # Ti nuk ke te drejt te i fshish komentet e mia dhe te i pershtatish per vete. # Ti je perdoruesi KarL # Ti ke derguar komentet me sharje me nje breshke duke qire. Une nuk jam administrues por administruesit duhet qe te ken nje diskutim me ty dhe pastaj nese vazhdon me manipulime te te pasoj bllokimi TY ose Mua. Mua aspak sme pengon bllokimi nese kan arsye lirshem mund te e bejne. Disi po cuditem pse une po jam i grua e keqe si thua ti me ty dhe me asnje tjeter ne kete komunitet? E perse ti po ke problem me tegjith? Mos provoko sepse provokimet i urrej. P.S. Bet_0 perdoruesi Shqiptari ka nderruar permbajtjen e shenimit tim shih historin e diskutimeve tua. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 10:12 (UTC)) Shqiptari e nderroi si me siper. Si mundesht ti si administrues te thuash vetem : No comment? Tere diten qe ka hyr mund te e shohesh cka ka ber ne wikipedia, vetem mua me ka provokuar. Une spo du te filloj sikur ai te sillem. Por ti nese heshte dmth e perkrah. Ncnncncnc. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 17:25 (UTC)) Vendbanimet e Ish Republikës Jugosllave të Maqedonisë Si thu per kete: Vendbanimet e Ish Republikës Jugosllave të Maqedonisë ? Shihe brenda (nen redaktim) jan edhe tjerat stampa. Kur te rregullohen te lirohen ne publik. (Puntori 30 Gusht 2006 10:45 (UTC)) : Skam kurgjë kundra, mirë duket. unë personalisht desha që së pari të përfshihet maqedonia perëndimore, por nuk kam kurgjë kundra nëse bëhet e krejt maqedonia. tung --bet_0 30 Gusht 2006 12:11 (UTC) **Sidoqoft stampat jan gati brenda ne kod mund te ndahet tema pa problem se edhe ashtu dot jet faqja e madhe kur te aktivizohen tegjitha komunat.(Puntori 30 Gusht 2006 12:28 (UTC)) Korrigjim Emrin Maqedoni ne fundt tek kategoria e ke shkruar gabim: Maqeodni ose dicka e ngjashme.129.240.157.87 31 Gusht 2006 17:42 (UTC) :Nuk e gjej dot se ku e kam shkruar gabim. Sqaroma te cili artikull. tung --bet_0 1 Shtator 2006 07:41 (UTC) Administrues Ju lutem shikoni Wikipedia:Udhëzime për administruesit. Deri tani kam vënë dy gjëra vetëm por janë të rëndësishme për tërë administruesit për të ndihmuar përdoruesit. Mund të diskutojmë shtesa tek Wikipedia diskutim:Udhëzime për administruesit. Faleminderit Dori | Diskuto 5 Shtator 2006 00:39 (UTC) Përvojat dhe sugjerimet Shkruj dishka qitu Wikipedia:Për Anëtarë. Normal qe ki qefë, osht mirë për të tjerët qe bea edhe për ne se qashtu e dimë shka po ju bjenë njerzve në sy ma tepër.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Shtator 2006 03:04 (UTC) Fshatrat ne Maqedoni O Bet 0 (o) ndoshta e din mir por vetem thash te te kujtoj, ne rast se fshati eshte ne maqedonisht i meruar ne fund me ovci, ovce atehere ne shqip V nuk perdoret. Si dhe L si e kan ne maqedonisht shpesh perdoret me shum me Ll ne shqip. Shembull:Tabanovce - Tabanoci, Mirkovce - Mirkoci Shembull:Lojane (mkd)- Llojani (vendlinja ime). Lopate - Llopati (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 09:41 (UTC)) :u bo. tash e tutje do ta kem paraasysh. tung --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 09:44 (UTC) Rikthimet e redaktimeve Si ka mundesi qe ti rikthen redaktimet e mia? Kush ta jep ty ate te drejte? Apo je ne nje fis me puntorin. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 14:07 (UTC) :do ti largoj jo vetëm redaktimet e tua, por të secilit që atakon përdoruesit tjerë personalisht pa marrë parasysh se kush i shkruan. —bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:12 (UTC) Dhe kush eshte ai sipas mendimit apo vezhgimeve te tua? Ska nevoje te pergjigjesh se merret vesh pergjigja. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 14:16 (UTC) :bla bla bla. --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:17 (UTC) Ankese ndaj Puntorit * Nderhyrje ne punen e tjetrit me qellim grisjen e faqes se redaktimit? * Dikush tjeter po punonte nderkohe me ate artikull. * Bllokoi adresen IP te administratorit pa shkak. (Dhe kjo menjehere pasi ju dha titulli.) * U mundua te vandalizoje faqen personale te diskutimeve? Pasoi nje bllokim i perkohshem nga une * Personi ne fjale duhet te mesoje rregullat e Wikipedias. Te fala nga Uni 8 Shtator 2006 13:47 (UTC) * Konflikti nisi ketu] Uni 8 Shtator 2006 13:58 (UTC) ---- e lexova. a nuk ka ardh koha që të qesohesh njëher ti? --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:33 (UTC) Mire qe e lexove po lidhjet i ndoqe? Hiqni dore nga provokimet se me shqiptaret si une nuk ju ecen. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 14:37 (UTC) :vetëm ti je shqiptar këtu dhe askush tjetër. më vjen me të vëtet të qeshi. të kishe qenë ti shqiptar ishe sillur si ka hije një shqiptari, dhe nuk i kishe ofendu shqiptarët jasht kufirit të shtetit të gjymtuar shqiptar. leji më se me të vërtett nuk të ka hije. merru me një punë më të mençme dhe mos i ofendo të tjerërt. --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:43 (UTC) Joooo me je ti dhe pumntori